1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automotive air conditioning apparatus, and more particularly to apparatus for generating air anions in the passenger compartments of motor vehicles.
2. Prior Art Statement
(The following prior art statement is submitted pursuant to 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98. The required patent copies are submitted with this patent application.)
Apparatus for conditioning the air in motor vehicles by electrical treatment has been known for many years.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,943,426, granted to Fischer and Sola on Jan. 16, 1934, discloses the use of a second ignition coil to directly excite an ozone (O.sub.3) generator in the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle.
Further, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,541,390 and 3,887,846 disclose means for conditioning the air in motor vehicle passenger compartments by producing steady electrostatic fields thereacross.
Indeed, the prior art even teaches the electrical conditioning of automative engine intake air, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,124,525 and 4,071,004; although such teachings are clearly irrelevant to the present invention.
The beneficial effects of negative atmospheric or air ions (hereinafter called "air anions") have long been recognized. See, for example, column 1 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,698.
The desirability of providing air anions in the passenger compartments of motor vehicles has also long been recognized. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,217.
In view of the extensive body of prior art relating to devices for the electrical conditioning of automotive passenger compartment air, it appears surprising that such devices are not in general use today.
It must be realized, however, that the physiological theories underlying such devices have changed radically from time to time. Thus, the device of the Fischer and Sola ozonator patent cited above, would hardly be likely to be used today, since ozone is now recognized to be physiologically detrimental, rather than beneficial.
In addition, the Fischer and Sola device involves the expense of providing a second ignition coil, and exposes the driver and passengers to the extremely high ignition voltage, at full current, unless the ozonator plates are concealed, e.g., behind the headliner, where its efficiency is necessarily reduced.
Similarly, the electrostatic field devices of Jahnke (U.S. Pat. No. 3,541,390) and Von Berckheim (U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,846) do not directly depend upon well-established physiological effects, and clearly would encounter difficult problems of operation in the high humidity regions of the world.
While devices for providing air anions in motor vehicles passenger compartments, such as the device of U.S. Pat. No. 3,662,217, do operate in accordance with now well-established physiological principles, they have in general required special electronic power supplies, installation during vehicle construction, or extensive retrofitting, all resulting in costs which are not acceptable to the present market of motor vehicle owners.
Prior art air anion generating devices adapted to be plugged into motor vehicle cigar lighter sockets have required special electronic voltage raising circuits, and thus have been so costly as to preclude wide market acceptance.